


A Bright Pink Mess

by Uy8hg



Series: FAHC Valentines [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uy8hg/pseuds/Uy8hg
Summary: A year has passed since Ryan missed Valentine's Day and Gavin gifted him a pink jacket. This year the crew is determined that he'll spend it with them.





	A Bright Pink Mess

“Ryyyyaaaan,” the cheery British voice sang the moment he picked up the phone. Ryan grumbled, looking over at the clock. 6:14. Literally a minute before his alarm would go off. He’d wanted that minute of sleep and Gavin had just stolen it from him. That jerk.  
  
“What,” he barked into the phone, or at least he’d tried. It was hard to sound menacing when your voice was barely working due to it wanting to still be asleep.  
  
Gavin didn’t seem to notice. “You should come in today without the facepaint,” he proposed, and Ryan could practically hear the smile on the other man.  
  
“Why would I do that?” he asked in way of a response. He’d taken to doing his facepaint at home before he went in. There were less distractions, and everyone else wouldn’t have to directly be waiting on him. Gavin knew that, he shouldn’t be asking.  
  
“Because you know what today is. It’s special. So just bring your paint and do it here.”  
  
No, Ryan in fact did not remember what day it was. He barely remember who he was, the haze of sleep still present all around him. He was about to ask for clarification when he heard Gavin hang up on him.  
  
He sighed loudly, dropping his phone on his chest just in time for the alarm to go off. Perfect.  
  
He picked it back up to turn off the alarm, taking note to check the date. When he saw it, he felt the last dregs of sleep run away.  
  
February 14.  
  
Valentine’s Day.  
  
And they had a heist planned today.  
  
He needed to get moving.

 

Black and white facepaint in hand as per requested, Ryan unlocked the front door of the penthouse and made his way inside. He could already hear the others happily chatting away in the meeting room, so he made his way there. Sure enough, the other five were all lounging around in chairs, wearing varying shades of red and pink.  
  
Jeremy was the first to notice his arrival. “Ryan!” he greeted cheerfully. Everyone’s gazes snapped to him and he smiled back.  
  
“Got the facepaint?” Gavin asked him. He held up said items in response and Gavin frowned. “No red?”  
  
Now it was Ryan’s turn to frown. “You know I haven’t worn the design with red in a while.”  
  
“But it’s Valentine’s, Ryan,” the other protested. “You have to fit the mood!”  
  
Ryan pulled at the jacket the group had gotten him last year. “I am fitting the mood!”  
  
“Noooo.” Gavin leaned back in his chair, except he was sitting in it sideways and promptly fell backwards. While everyone was busy laughing at him, Ryan took the opportunity to make his way over to his Battle Buddy.  
  
“Why’d he want the red?” he asked. Jeremy just shrugged.  
  
“It’s his idea. Michael’s the only other one that knows.”  
  
“Let’s hope I’m in the clear then.”  
  
Jeremy chuckled. “Doubt anyone’s ever in the clear with this crew.”  
  
Ryan had to admit, he did have a point.  
  
It took another moment for Ryan to sit down and everyone to stop laughing at Gavin, but once they were all seated, Jeremy started the briefing. He’d planned the heist this time, a small one at a local chocolate shop. Normally it wouldn’t be that big of a hit, but given the holiday it was bound to have a good haul.  
  
“Alright, lady and gentlemen, let’s get started!” Jeremy began. “Since someone,” he looked pointedly at Ryan, “was gone last year and we couldn’t celebrate properly-”  
  
“I was on a job!”  
  
“We had to do something different this year. So we made it a celebratory job, so he couldn’t escape!”  
  
“You know I wouldn’t have planned anything this year,” Ryan mumbled, but everyone ignored him.  
  
Jeremy continued to go over the plan, everyone listening attentively as every little detail was accounted for. It was always a little scary how serious the crew could get when it came to jobs. For all the fun they had on the missions, they really made sure to be careful beforehand.  
  
When the briefing was done, everyone went their own ways to do final prep. Ryan immediately turned to Gavin. “Am I allowed to do facepaint now?”  
  
Gavin gave him a cheeky smile, throwing a wink over at Michael, who nodded and left the room.  
  
“Not quite!” the Brit answered. “You’re going to need a little help today!”  
  
“You know that’s a horrible idea,” Ryan deadpanned. Gavin shrugged.  
  
Michael came back, holding a thing of red facepaint victoriously above him. “Found some!”  
  
“Lovely!” Gavin chirped, turning back to Ryan. “Ready?”  
  
“No.”  
  
It didn’t matter. Gavin and Michael jumped on him, Michael holding him down while Gavin started on his face.  
  
After a good fifteen minutes of the two squabbling over whatever they were doing to Ryan’s face, Gavin crawled off him and stood back to admire their work. “I think it looks quite good. Michael, don’t’ you agree, Michael?”  
  
“If you ignore your horrible paint job, yeah, it’s not bad.”  
  
“What did you two do to my face,” Ryan grumbled, pulling out his phone and opening the camera to look at his crewmates’ handiwork.  
  
He really shouldn’t have.  
  
Gavin had done a really poor imitation of his old facepaint design, paint thin and lines hazy. He’d replaced the red with a pink he’d pulled out of nowhere, swapping the black for the red. Over his eyes, he’d made hearts instead of normal circles.  
  
Overall, the Vagabond didn’t look very menacing.  
  
If anything, he looked like some messed up clown.  
  
A clown who needed to get some revenge.  
  
“Gavin! Michael!” he roared, taking off after the two who had already started to flee the crime scene. It wasn’t hard to track the raucous laughter into the living room, where he came face to face with the rest of the crew and the support team. Just great.  
  
They all burst out laughing, and he could hear at least several support team members whipping out their phones to take photos. Geoff pointed at Ryan’s face until he could finally form proper words. “Oh my god Ryan, your face!” Everyone else was laughing right alongside him and he felt like he wanted to strangle a Brit and a Jersey man.  
  
“Gotta say, it’s a good look on you. If a bit messy,” Jeremy added. Ryan flashed him a look, which only made him laugh harder. Even better.  
  
“I tried my best but he just kept fighting,” Gavin commented, holding his hands up in an imaginary frame to get a better look at Ryan.  
  
Ryan figured he’d hit his limit. “I’m going to go fix this,” he announced firmly, turning on his heel to go grab the supplies and find a mirror.  
  
“Ryan, no! You have to keep it, Ryan!” Gavin squawked after him. He turned around to actually growl at the man. Gavin immediately backed off.  
  
“I said I’m going to fix it. The lines aren’t sharp at all, and you didn’t do it thick enough.”  
  
Gavin blinked at him. “You’re not going to take it off?” he asked feebly. Ryan was suddenly very glad for the pink and red already on his face so the other couldn’t see the blush he felt rising on his cheeks.  
  
“No. Have to fit the mood, don’t I?”  
  
The smile on Gavin’s face was priceless. “Of course!” He turned and headed back to the living room, probably to spread the good news. With a small smile, Ryan headed off to fix the mess on his face.

 

He felt much better when he stepped back into the living room. He’d fixed up the Lads’ paint job, and he figured he should let them see it before he put the mask on. Gavin was crazy if he thought Ryan wasn’t going to wear his mask out.  
  
They were all right where he left them, chilling around the living room waiting. Someone had started up a game of Mario Kart on the TV that they were all yelling at. Michael paused it when Ryan walked back in.  
  
“See, it looks great!” Gavin exclaimed happily. Ryan glared at him but said nothing.  
  
The main six lined up, Steffie taking out her phone as designated photographer. They’d agreed well in advance that they needed at least one photo all together with their Valentine’s gear.  
  
They really were quite a sight. He was the tamest, the blue on his jacket replaced by a hot pink and the silver bands tinged with red. Oh, and the dumb facepaint.  
  
He pulled Jeremy in on one side. The man had somehow managed to make his Rimmy Tim colors look worse. He was sporting a hot pink jacket and a red shirt, with white pants that matched his cowboy hat. He’d even traded in the sunglasses for ones tinged with red. Everything was covered in purple and orange hearts. Everything.  
  
On his other side was Gavin, sporting the hot pink button up. He’d traded in his jeans for some crimson ones. His familiar golden shades were resting on his head, ready to slip down and make sure he couldn’t see anything inside.  
  
On Gavin’s other side was Geoff. For the day, he’d gone back to his old style of ‘super classy’. If anyone could call a bright pink suit classy. Under it he wore a deep red dress shirt, with a bright white bow tie.  
  
Further on was Michael. He’d replaced his normal jacket entirely. In its place was an almost identical one, but where there should be a wolf on the back, there was a bright pink crew emblem in a large red heart. The rest of the jacket had little hearts horribly painted all over it. He wore the t-shirt with the happy dynamite on it that he and Gavin had made once, and he sported red jeans that matched Gavin’s.  
  
Bringing up the end on the other side was Jack. She switched out Hawaiian shirts, choosing instead to wear one that was red and pink. The blue stripes on her shorts had been replaced by red ones.  
  
Overall, they were a bright pink mess of a crew. They’d make the entire city’s eyes bleed with how bright they were. It would not help that they’d temporarily sprayed Michael’s Lincoln the color of all of Geoff’s cars.  
  
Ryan couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. They were a mess, but they were a mess he’d grown quite fond of. He turned his gaze from the line of people beside him to those spread out around the living room. They weren’t dressed for a heist in their normal outfits, but that didn’t stop them from getting in the mood. Every one of them were sporting some red or pink garment. Ryan wished they had a bigger camera to capture it all.  
  
“Alright,” Jeremy announced into his ear. “Let’s go rob a chocolate store!”  
  
This was met with loud cheers from everyone. The crew filed out to their jobs, and Ryan took a moment to watch all the retreating backs. Yep, wouldn’t give this up for anything.

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d1093e10768e6b17adf97ecdde7ad7ba/tumblr_p45qeqhJEd1sj44ddo1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Sorry the image is so big I don't know how to fix that
> 
> Come scream at me about horrible color palettes on tumblr if you like: uy8hg.tumblr.com


End file.
